Hoping I Would Find True Love
by txjagcastlefan
Summary: My response to the May challenge on the HBX


Title: Hoping I Would Find True Love

Author: Sarah

Rating: Everyone can read this without worries. Harm and Mac shipper friendly.

Spoilers: None really, but took a line from FWFS

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they aren't. DPB and Paramount own them. I don't own the song mentioned in the story either. I just happen to be a fan and thought this song fit the story perfectly.

Notes: This isn't connected to my last challenge story.

Rabb Residence

San Diego California

Harm and Mac were sitting on the couch looking through a list of baby names. Mac is due with their twin girls any day and they still couldn't agree on a name for the second twin. They had agreed almost immediately on Brianna Jade.

"At your loft before we went to McMurphy's, you said something about fate bring us together. I'd like to find a name with the meaning of fate."

Harm nods and starts flipping through the book that was close by. "Oh here we go baby. Serendipity. It means Fateful meeting."

"I like that. Serendipity Nichole."

"Mystery solved." He rubs her stomach. "I can't wait to see these two. I'm sure they are going to be just as beautiful as their Mama."

Mac kisses his cheek. "I hope so too. I just hope they have your eyes and smile."

A few days later, they are bringing the girls home. Mac sits down on the couch with the girls near by. Brianna, the oldest by fifteen minutes, starts fussing.

Harm goes over and picks her up. "Hi baby girl. What's wrong huh?"

Brianna slowly starts to settle down. Mac looks over at them and smiles. "She loves her Daddy."

"Daddy loves her too. And her Mommy and her little sister."

Serendipity starts fussing.

Harm hands Brianna to Mac and lifts the crying baby in his arms. "Hey little one. What's the fussing for? Mommy, Daddy and Brianna didn't leave you. You're fine." He brings her against his chest and rubs her back in slow circles.

The baby keeps fussing. He sits in the recliner and rocks slowly.

Mac slowly gets up and takes the baby from Harm after laying Brianna in the bassinet near the couch. "Never mind, Harm. Thanks for trying. I think she's hungry and you can't help me with that just yet."

He nods and kisses her cheek. "Are we even now?"

She shakes her head. "Not even close Rabb. Not anywhere near close." She kisses him softly on his lips.

"I love you so much Sarah. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and our beautiful baby girls."

"I don't want to know either. Now that I finally have you and the girls…I don't want to think about if we weren't together." Mac sits back down on the couch and feeds Serendipity.

Harm goes to the computer and e-mails Bud and Harriet, Sergei, Admiral Chegwidden, Sturgis, Jen, Mattie and Admiral Boone.

From: rabbs

To: Roberts, Zhukov, Chegwidden, Turner, Coates, Grace, Boone

Subject: Girls are here

Hi everyone.

I just wanted you to know that Brianna Jade and Serendipity Nichole are finally here. They are the sweetest little ones I've seen in a while. Not that our god children weren't sweet, Bud and Harriet.

Brianna is fifteen minutes older than her sister and looks more like Mac I think. Serendipity looks like me in a way I think. I'll get pictures and send them to you guys soon.

Keep in touch.

All our love,

Harm, Mac, Brianna and Serendipity

He sends the e-mail and logs off. He goes to spend time with his girls.

A couple of days later, Harm snaps a picture with their digital camera of the girls as they are sleeping in their bassinets. He uploads it and e-mails it to everyone.

From: rabbs

To: Roberts, Zhukov, Chegwidden, Turner, Coates, Grace, Boone

Subject: Pictures

Attaching: Briannasleeping1, Serendipitysleeping1

Hi everyone.

Here's a picture of each of the girls. Brianna is in the pink sleeper and Serendipity is in the yellow. They are doing so great. Mac is awesome with the girls. Brianna seems to have Mac's personality. I'm not sure if Serendipity has my personality or not, but they both have the most beautiful eyes.

I'll send more pictures soon.

Harm

After e-mailing the pictures, he goes to check on Mac. He kisses her forehead softly. "We're almost even angel. Maybe another baby a few years down the line and then we'll be even. But until then, I think we're just a happy family."

Mac smiles at him. "I think we can manage that." She sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. She grabs the remote for the stereo and turns it down low. The opening notes to "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts flow through the speakers.

She lays her head against his shoulder and sighs deeply. "You know, as soon as I heard this song, I thought of you and I. Now, I think of us and our sweet beautiful baby girls. Heaven forbid something goes wrong and we don't make it, I'll never be able to listen to these lyrics without crying, thinking of what might have been and what could've been." A stray tear streaks down her cheek.

He rubs her back. "Sweetie, I'm never leaving you. We will make it. I'm not going to leave you and the girls. Never ever in a million years." He wipes the tear away and kisses her softly.

Mac drifts to sleep safe and secure in Harm's arms knowing that she had found her true love and wasn't going to lose him or her daughters.


End file.
